Fangirl's romance
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: When 3 fan girls move to Washington for the summer what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**These are the stories I moved from my old account Embrysgirl13**

Taylor's POV  
>I have invited my two closest friends to go to my Uncle's House who lives in (screams) Forks,Washington. My Uncle Ryan, is picking us up fron the air port and will let us drive his truck. We all have our books and specialy made T-Shirts. Mine says "Proud Meach Lover." Anna Marie's says "Bella gets Mike,U get Edward, and I get Jacob, Deal." Zoey's says "I like my guys Cold no really Freezing." We are boarding the plane whan Zoey says "We are going into the magical place of Forks, Washington." We boarded the plane and all at the same time we took out are Twilight books and started reading. Everyone around us thought we rehearsed this. I took out my IPod and played every Cullen's theme song I came up with. Anna Marie nudged my shoulder and said in a very weird voice " You are like a drug to me." We all laughed remembering when they dared me to say that to my crush.<br>**flash Back**  
><strong>I'm an idiot I thought as I walked up to him. I put on the serious face and said with my voice sounding like Edward's " You are like a drug to me." "Um Okay i'm late for Gym." He said running away. "Thanks guys." I said running back over there. <strong>  
><strong>End Of Flash Back<strong>

Anna Marie's POV  
>I remebered this funny time I dared her to say "You are like a drug to me." to her crush. We got off the plane and went to find Taylor's weird Uncle. He had a sign that said "Tay and her Twinerd buddys come here." Tay ran to her uncle and said "It's Twihearts not Twinerds." Steph and I ran to him said Hi's and got bear hugged by him. We got into his truck when he said "You can drive my truck but if it gets a vampire shapped dent ya'll are going home." "Pshh we won't run over a vamp they are cool." Tay said hitting her uncle's arm. Zoey laughed at what Tay said and Taylor was laughing too. "Okay is that an inside thing?" He asked me. "Uh no she said they were cool as in cold and they think it's funny." I said looking out the window. Taylor saw this and said "Don't worry Anna Marie, Uncle Ryan won't run over Jake." "Is that the half naked dude in Twilight?" Ryan asked stupidly. "Yes and he's hot that's why he only wears pants." Taylor said like she was talking to a five year old. "So can I only wear pants ?" He asked cocky. "Nope." Taylor said plainly. "Oh well no shirtless guys at our house." He said with his hands on the wheel. Taylor and I looked at each other when she said "Well there goes my plan." "We are here." Taylor yells as we come up to a small three room house.<p>

Taylor's POV  
>"Guys this is where we'll be sleeping ." She said pointing to two rooms. There were two twin beds and one queen in my room. We got our stuff unpacked and ate diner when I yelled "Hey, Ryan we're driving to La Push in your car." "Yeah okay get back before ten." He said laying back down. We got in his truck when I saw a guy that looked just like Jasper and told Zoey to roll down my window. I yelled out the window "Hey Blondie call me." His girlfriend I guess gave me a look when we drove off. We were all laughing when a white blurr ran out infront of the car. "Are ya'll okay." I yelled they nodded. I ran out to the front of our car and saw the God named Edward. "Are you okay?" I asked worried. He laughed and said "Fine, but are your friends." "Yeah but this is't our car." I said looking at the newly made Edward dent. "Is anyone watching?" He asked. I shook my head. He held out his hand and undid the dent and ran off. I jumped in the car and said "We ran over Edward." Zoey looked like she was crying and Anna Marie and I were laughing. "Well we already broke the first rule what about the others." I said looking out the window as we came back into Forks. Mike was there dancing the dance he did at the dinner. We tried not to laugh because the windows were open. THat failed in secounds. He ran out to our car and came over to my side and said "That dance was for you." "Well this is for you." I said as I spit in his face.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**These are the stories I moved from my old account Embrysgirl13**

Taylor's POV  
>We drove home and fell asleep. "Tay wake up I have a surprize for you." Ryan yelled waking us up. We jumped up got dressed and waked outside. It was a brand new white beetle bug. I walked over to a sleepy Anna Marie and punched her lightly in the arm and said "White one." She held her arm and said "Okay that's your last time calling that one." "Bye Ryan." I said as we got in the car and headed for the beach. We got out and put on our hoodies and started walking. Anna Marie and I went for a walk while Zoey got some reading done. We were walking while one guy ran over to me while the other one started laughing. "Can I have your numba." He said.<p>

I realized where I had heard this and decided to play along. "What's your name?" He asked. "Davon." I said almost laughing. "Davon that's a French name." He said. After he was done he told me his friend dared him to do that. He walked back and I followed. Anna Marie and I were following two strangly hot and familuar guys. "Hey Embry what's with the chick." His friend asked looking at me. "Oh um she's the girl you dared me to use the skit on." He said. "So what's your real name?" He asked. "Taylor and your's." I said looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Umm Embry and this is Jacob." He said gesturing to himself and his friend. "Who's your friend?" Jacob asked watching Anna Marie trying to find me. "Anna Marie and my other friend is Zoey." I said waving my arms around so she could see me. We sat in a circle in the bed of Embry's truck when Jake said "Let's play twenty questions." "Sure." Anna Marie and I said at the same time. "Favorite color?" Embry asked all of us. "Purple." I said. Anna Marie said "Green." Embry was distracted and said "Brown." Jacob also looked distracted and said "Brown." We asked them why and they both said "It's a very earthy color." We all heard a howl and Anna Marie and I jumped into the guy's arms. "Umm we gotta go Bye."

They said running into the forest. Anna Marie and I looked at each other and said "Holy Carlisle we're in Twilight and Jacob and Embry imprinted on us." After our fangirl screams we promised to let them tell us that they were werewolves.

Embry's POV  
>We ran into the forest and phased. I hated being able to see the pack's thoughts. Jacob was thinking about Anna Marie and I about Taylor. Sam came over and thought "Aww the lone wolves finally imprinted." "Shut up Sam." I thought. Paul finally joined us and thought "What's with those two if they could smile bigger their faces would stick." "Imprinted." We both thought . "On who let me see her." Sam and Paul thought. "Um Okay." I thought and thought of Taylor the first day I saw her. "What about Jake." They thought looking at him. He thought of Anna Marie as we ran the borders. "Bye Guys "I thoght as I phased back behind a bush.<p>

Taylor's POV  
>We all drove home and told Zoey what happened. She nodded and smiled and said looking at me "Let's put my plan into action." Her plan was to flirt with Carlisle and somehow be Mrs. Cullen and I promised I would help her. "You have to fall for it to seem like an accident." I said from expirence. She ran out the door and limpted back in. "Hey, Ryan,I'm taking Zoey to the hospital." I yelled into his room. We drove to the hospital and sat in the waiting room.<p>

Zoey's POV  
>I walked into the waiting room and there he was Zeuz's younger better looking brother. I signed in and the nurse told me to wait in his office. "Hey Dr. Dreamy." I thought. "Did you say something?" Carlisle asked pretended not to hear. He looked at my angle and made a cast. He tried to check my heart beat but I put it on his heart and said "Listen to your heart and go out with me." "I'm married and have nine kids." He said backing away. "So I like big families." Zoey said trying to stand. "Good Bye." He said almost pushing me out of the door. I came out to see Taylor laughing with a blonde person that looked like he was in pain. "Yeah I hate it when people say people from the south are hillbillies we're hicks not hillbillies." She said as the blonde guy laughed and agreed.<p>

"So who was that?" I asked as the guy walked away. "Jasper Hale, why do you want to know." She said as we walked to the car. "So how did plan flirt with Dr. Dreamy go?" She asked driving by his mercedes. "Horriable, he almost pushed me into a door." I said sadly. I looked over and saw her laughing. "Taylor,it's not funny." I yelled pouting at her. "Sorry it's just from his point of view it is." She said still laughing. "How do you know." I asked curious. "Well first it's their anniversary and secound he was about to go home." She said giggling. "How do you know that?" I asked wondering if she stalks them. "Jasper told me." She said smiling because she got to talk to Jasper without dying. We rode home and went to bed ready for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**These are the stories I moved from my old account Embrysgirl13**

Taylor's POV  
>I woke up to Zoey screaming up and down. "Calm down what's wrong?" I asked jumping up falling down. "Spppidder." She screamed while pointing to a huge black dot. Anna Marie woke up to the doorbell. "I'll get it." Anna Marie said getting the door. "Oh Tay it's for you." She said walking back. "Hello" I said opeing the door. It was Embry and a smaller guy. "Uh yeah do ya'll want to go to the beach with us." He asked nervous. "Uh yeah but we need to get dressed and Seth can you do me a favor." I asked after Embry told me his name.<p>

"Yeah Sure." He said coming in. "Uh well my friend Zoey is afraid of spiders and there's one in her room can you kill it." I said as I heard a scream. I pointed to the room and he ran in. I heard a squish and then I heard an "Eww." We ran in there to see a happy Zoey and a weird Seth. "Come on Seth time to go,we'll met you there." He said dragging Seth away. "Did he just." Zoey said coming out of her room. "Yes he did and don't tell him you know let him tell you." I said thinking of what would happen if they knew we knew.

Zoey's POV  
>I hate spiders. So when a hot guy kills a spider for you you're pretty happy. "Come on we got to get ready." Tay said pulling a sweat shirt over her head and some jeans. I pulled on a green hoddie and some jeans. Anna Marie was wearing a purple hoodie with blue jeans. We saw the guys sitting on a blanket shirtless. Embry saw us and waved his arms around. Taylor sat by Embry,Anna Marie with Jacob and me with Seth. Embry and Tay had walked away listening to both of their ipods. Anna Marie and Jacob were sitting on the hood of his car and talking. That left me and Seth sitting on the blaket. "I am a werewolf." Seth blurted out as we were talking. "Wow." was all I could say. "And I know this may scare you but I imprinted on you." He said putting a cool bracelet on my hand.<p>

Taylor's POV  
>We were listening to our ipods til they died. We sat on a rock when he pulled out a bracelet with a silver wolf on it. "I imprinted on you." He said. Before he said any thing else I said "That would mean you could be a wereduck or a werewolf, and I think a wereduck would be cool." I said serious. He looked at me and said "I'm a werewolf and where in the world did you get duck." "Ducks imprint too you should look it up." I said remembering what I learned at a summer camp. "Okay I'll look that up on my phone; ten bucks you're wrong." He said gtting out his phone. We both pulled out ten bucks and said "Deal." He went on google and typed in Ducks and found wikipedia. "So what'd you find." I said looking over his shoulder. "You win, but I do not turn into a duck." He said as he gave me his ten bucks.<p>

Anna Marie's POV  
>Okay so we're sitting on his car talking when he said "Are you afraid of monsters?" I shook my head no. "Well I'm a werewolf." He said making his hands like paws. "And that's supposed to scare me." I said walking back to Tay's car. "Wait do you know that when a werewolf imprints it finds its soulmate." He said running after me. "Well that's good I guess." I said waiting for Tay and Zoe. "Did I mention that you are Jacob Black's imprint." He asked as Tay and Zoey walked over.<p>

Embry's POV  
>"Jake, you know ducks imprint." I said remembering Tay and my bet. "Yeah any idiot knows that." Jacob said laughing. "Well I lost ten bucks to find that out." I said as we heard a wolf howl."Let me guess ya'll have to go cause of the howl." Tay said a little annoyed. "Um yeah but ya'll can meet the pack tommorow." THey said before running off.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**These are the stories I moved from my old account Embrysgirl13**

Embry's POV  
>We're about to pick up the girls to let them meet the pack. Jake is shaking like a Chiuaua. I look over and see his legs and arms shaking and say "Cool it Jake she's just a girl." He turned around and gave me his death glare and said "If it were Tay you would be nervous." "Actualy I'm not that nervous." I said confidently. We came up to her house where her and her friends were waiting. Before Jake got out of the car I said "And now I'm nervous." He laughed and slammed his door. "So who's car are we taking?" Taylor asked.<p>

"Do you want to take your car while they take Jake's rabbit?" I asked hoping she'd say yes. "Sure, but you have to drive." She said tossing the keys. Before we got in the car Jacob came over to me and said "White one." while punching me in the shoulder. "Oww Jake why did you oh." I said realizing that she drives a beetle bug.

Jacob's POV  
>After we took off I tried to talk to them. "So nice weather." I said looking at the road. "Yeah if you like to get soaking wet." Anna Marie said. I got out my phone and texted Embry "Help Weather Conversation." I got a reply back that said "You're toast." I shut off my phone and threw it behind me. Zoey caught it with her head. So far this is going horriable.<p>

Embry's POV  
>Tay was holding both our phones when mine started vibrating meaning it was a text. "Can you read it outloud." I asked trying to drive. "Um Sure,Help Weather Conversation." She said understanding what it ment she asked "Can I reply." "Um Sure." She text "You're toast." and sent it. I looked at her and said "Did you have to text that." "Yes because going some where with someone you like avoid things about weather especialy if the girl hates the rain." She said laughing. We ran out of things to talk about so she turned on the radio and we both sang along.<p>

"So you like country music?" I asked as the music went off. "Yeah most of my ipod had country music on it." She said thinking that I had short temer memory loss. "Oh yeah so what's going on?" I asked out of the blue. "Nothing much my uncle has a pool for some reason." She said wondering why. "That's cool, so yeah just a heads up if Leah doesn't like you don't take it personaly." I said opening my door.

Jacob's POV  
>"If Leah doesn't like you don't take it personaly she hates everyone." I said pulling up behind Embry's truck. Zoey found Seth and went inside hand in hand. Same with Embry and Tay but we were walking together but not hand in hand. One reason was cause my hands were sweating like crazy and I don't know if she likes me. So we walk in to see Leah laughing with Tay and Embry. "How the ..." I thought to my self. "Guys can be idiots." Tay said laughing. Embry looked at her and she said "But not Embry or Jackson Rathbone." Leah agreed and said "Yeah but also Chaske Spencer and Brad Pitt." "Definatly we need to make a list of these." Tay said laughing.<p>

Embry's POV  
>I can't believe what I'm seeing. Leah and Taylor are getting along. Sure they were talking about male celebrities but who cares. "Emily want to join us in the making of the hottest male celebrity in the world list." Tay said as Emily came out of the kitchen. "So your top three hottest male celeb's please." Leah said with a pen and paper. "Peter Facinelli, Chaske Spencer and Tom Cruise." She said blushing.<p>

"Leah they are very hot put all three down." She said spelling Facinelli for Leah. "So am I on the list?" I asked peeking at the paper. "Are you hot?"Taylor asked. "I hope so." "Are you an actor?" Leah asked writing something down. "No."I said interupted by Leah."Then you're not on the list." "THe list is finished." Leah yelled holding it up for Taylor to see it. She looked it over pointed to one and said with a sad look "Leah, he died last year." "What how could Brad Renfro die he was so hot." Leah said almost crying. "He also was on drugs." Taylor said grabbing my phone. "If you don't believe me look it up." She looked it up and was nearly in tears. "Um Guys we have to go." Jake said looking out the window.


End file.
